


水

by Alvis_Liang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvis_Liang/pseuds/Alvis_Liang





	水

布鲁斯从来都拒绝不了泳池带给他的诱惑，尤其是在炎热的夏天。

韦恩庄园内有两座泳池，一座位于主宅的后方，每隔一段时间布鲁斯就会在这座泳池旁举办一场派对，而另一座相对较小的则隐藏在韦恩庄园迷宫般的树篱之间，孩子们都更喜欢阳光更充沛也更为宽敞的大泳池，因此几乎没有除了布鲁斯之外的人会使用这座小泳池。

今天是个例外。

一开始克拉克就如他所说的那样坐在池边写稿。他穿着一件让布鲁斯不敢恭维的短袖衬衫，衬衫的下摆规规矩矩地扎进裤子里。克拉克将他那条还算笔挺的西裤的裤腿卷起，脱去鞋袜坐在池边，双脚插进泳池里，弓着背一脸仔细地盯着他膝盖上那台款式老旧的笔记本电脑。

布鲁斯隔着泳池看着克拉克，夏日里灿烂的阳光给克拉克镀上了一层光晕，这让他看起来简直像在发光。布鲁斯潜下水，悄悄地朝着克拉克的方向游去。他知道克拉克一直注意着自己，也知道他的动作并没有隐蔽到克拉克注意不到的地步，但克拉克对于他的靠近毫无反应，似乎一点都没有觉察到。

布鲁斯划着水缓慢地靠近着，他在马上就要触到池壁的时候加快了速度，然后攀着克拉克的小腿蹿出了水面。克拉克手忙脚乱地扶住了差点被布鲁斯掀翻了的笔记本，然后在布鲁斯的大笑声中小心地把它推向了远离泳池的方向。

“我必须要按时上交这篇稿件，你知道的。”克拉克叹了口气，语重心长地说。他像是在劝说着布鲁斯放弃他脑子里的那个主意，但他却把手伸进泳池里，覆在了布鲁斯的手上。

“我是你的老板，”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，“你得在满足你老板的任性要求的同时完成你份内的工作。”

然后布鲁斯抓住了克拉克的手，在他还没有反应过来的时候一把把他拖进了泳池。

克拉克砸进了水里，布鲁斯抓着他的手向下沉去，阳光透过池水照下来，在布鲁斯的身上投射出形状奇特的光斑。克拉克拖着布鲁斯浮了起来，他的眼镜已经不见了，也许稍后他会在池底发现它，也许它会就此消失，谁在乎呢？克拉克靠着池壁站住，而布鲁斯整个人都挂在他身上，他的双腿与布鲁斯的缠绕在一起，双手则搂抱着布鲁斯的腰。

他们对视了片刻便迫不及待地吻住了对方，克拉克拉拽着布鲁斯的泳裤，布鲁斯则抽掉了克拉克的腰带。布鲁斯随手一挥，把那条腰带丢了出去，随后赶在克拉克把他的泳裤揉成一团抛开之前扯下了克拉克的拉链。

当布鲁斯将他们俩的勃起握在一起撸动时，克拉克正添吮着布鲁斯下巴上的水滴。他从鼻子里发出一声满意的哼哼，然后沿着水滴滑落的痕迹啃咬着布鲁斯的脖子。布鲁斯在克拉克捏挤着他的臀部时加快了手上的动作，池水从他的指缝间挤过，像是在与他纠缠。他顺着克拉克的柱身摸下去，握住克拉克的囊袋轻轻搓揉着，然后又圈住克拉克的头部，骚刮着顶端的小孔。

克拉克扳住了布鲁斯，转过身把他抵在了池壁上，池水没能阻塞他的动作，他勾住布鲁斯的腿弯把他的一条腿提了起来。布鲁斯松开了攀着克拉克的手，反手扣住泳池的边缘保持着平衡，他整个人都朝后仰着，一条腿搭在克拉克的腰上，另一条腿则被池水的浮力推挤着离开了池底。布鲁斯绷直了脚尖去够池底，但克拉克拉着他的腿把他提得更高了，于是他放弃了踩住池底的尝试，而是圈住了克拉克的腰，把他往自己这边拉近了一点。

克拉克拖着布鲁斯的臀部，将自己对准入口推了进去，布鲁斯只来得及发出一声短促的叫喊就被克拉克咬住了双唇。他皱着眉头尝试着放松自己，池水的润滑让克拉克的推进显得不是那么难以忍受，但清凉的池水和克拉克的火热实在是对比鲜明，他觉得自己似乎是要被烫伤了。

克拉克不停地撞击着布鲁斯，天知道他是如何在池水的阻碍下动得如此流畅的。他的一条胳膊在布鲁斯和泳池的边缘之间，防止布鲁斯在他的动作下撞伤后背，另一只手则随着他挺动的节奏撸动着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯仰着头，放弃了继续扣着泳池边缘保持平衡的企图。他的手指插在克拉克的头发里，那些湿漉漉的发丝和他的手指缠在一起。布鲁斯把头埋在克拉克的肩上，他断断续续地呻吟着，在克拉克准确地击中他的敏感点时小声地叫喊。布鲁斯睁开眼，只看见一团晃动不清的光斑，片刻之后他才分辨出是什么模糊了他的视线。那些随着克拉克的动作而积蓄起来的泪水顺着他的眼角滑了出去，和他脸上的池水混作一团，滚进了他的鬓角。

随着克拉克的动作荡开来的池水撞击着池壁，布鲁斯闭上眼感受着池壁反弹回来的水波的撞击，然后在下一波水流撞过来之前小声尖叫着射了出来。他颤抖着搂住克拉克，克拉克轻轻地吻着他的耳尖，坚定地推挤开他因高潮而缩紧的后穴，在他身体的深处留下了自己的印迹。

很长一段时间，他们就那么搂抱着靠在池边。克拉克的衬衫被彻底地揉成了一团咸菜，他的眼镜不知道落到哪里去了，同样不知所踪的还有他的腰带和布鲁斯的泳裤。但他们谁都不想动。直到布鲁斯推了推克拉克：“你该去把你的稿子写完了。”

“在我的老板无情地压榨过我之后？”克拉克大声地抱怨着，“我甚至连抗议的权力都没有！”

“你会有的。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地用脚蹬了蹬克拉克的腰，他的脚趾扭动着，脚掌贴着克拉克腹部的线条往下滑。“在你完成了所有的工作之后。”

 

End


End file.
